Cut!
by Almanorek
Summary: Matt and Karen rendezvous after filming Doctor Who. As per the usual, shenanigans are had.


Amy leaned in and placed her lips against the Doctor's. Her hand found its way to his inner thigh and crept upwards as she lost herself in the surprise kiss. She pressed against him even as he tried to tear herself away, pointing frantically at the hand.

"Cut!" The director walked onto the set. "Karen, what, uh, what exactly are you doing?" Karen caught herself, looked away, and quickly sat on her hands, blushing and embarassed. She heard Matt chuckling to himself, though there was a hint of awkwardness in it.

Karen returned to look at the writer. "I'm sorry, I must've missread the script. I'll be sure to check it over again tonight."

The director sighed. "It's just as well. The tech crew is threatening to go on strike if we keep them after hours for too long. Go home, get some rest, reread your lines, and hopefully we can get this scene done tomorrow." Even as he spoke, several haggard-looking men began packing away their microphones and cameras.

Matt and Karen sat there as most of the staff went home for the night, leaving the two of them alone, save for a few assistants cleaning up half-eaten donuts and other unhealthy confections. The former turned to the latter. "That wasn't in the script, Karen." He chuckled again, this time a bit more sincerely.

She smirked. "Well, what can I say? My script said one thing, but last time we rehearsed, it went a little differently."

"Well it's not my fault you're so... Scottish. Hard to tear away from that. A man has needs, you know. And sometimes I get lost in the Doctor. It seems out of character for him to just turn down Amy Pond. She's very beautiful." He stared at her for a second before quickly standing up. "Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to go get a good night's sleep."

She stood up to hug him goodbye, and he responded with a platonic pat on the shoulder. Taken aback for a moment, she recovered. "Well then, see you tomorrow, Doctor." They started walking for their trailers, realizing a moment later that they were heading towards the same place, as the trailers were adjacent, nodded to each other awkwardly, and headed into their respective rooms.

Karen collapsed onto a rather comfortable couch and turned on her TV. Immediately she saw an advert for the latest season of Doctor Who. She 'ugh'ed, exhasperated, and changed the channel to an old rerun of Monty Python's Flying Circus, just in time to hear 'The Larch' before it cut to another skit.

She watched the show for the remainder of its running time. As the credits rolled, she heard a knock on the rickety door. Confused, she walked over and opened it to see Matt standing there, leaning onto the frame for support. There was a wine bottle in his hand, cork in place. "I wanted to bring you some wine for doing a great job on the show but then I wanted to see how it tasted so I drank some and I liked it so I drank about half but then I felt bad so I put the cork back on so I could just tell you this is how much wine it came with I'm sorry."

Karen stepped to the side and Matt wandered in, just barely placing the wine bottle on the table between the couch and the TV before falling down, landing lengthwise on the couch cushions. She walked next to him and helped him sit up, then turned to the bottle and examined it. It was strong for a wine, probably expensive. She uncorked it and took a whiff. It really did smell nice. She took a sip. And then that sip turned into two. And soon enough she found that she had consumed the second half of the bottle.

She slumped against him, equally tipsy. He hadn't recovered much in the intervening minutes, but managed to turn to face her, without moving his body, so that his face was simply pressed into the side of her head. "You did a great job today."

She reached her arm around and found his shoulder, but lost her grip and let it fall, sliding across his chest and inadvertently resting just above his groin. "What are you talking about? I didn't do the scene right."

"No. No, ssh, Karen, no. You did a great job. You should write some episodes. You would do great. I like your version a lot better."

"You really think so?" She turned to him in the same way. Their foreheads touched.

"Yeah." He reached his hand for hers and held it gently. It slipped down a few inches, and Karen realized she was touching the fabric of Matt's pants, though he seemed to be totally oblivious.

She laughed, but the intoxication made it clumsy. She carelessly pulled her hand off of Matt's and idly rubbed the material covering his groin. "What've you got there, Time Lord? You sure you didn't come over for something else?"

Matt looked extremely embarassed. "N-no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

She cut him off with the sound of a zipper dragging it way down, allowing pairs of metal teeth to unhook, exposing his underwear. The bulge of his semi-erect member was clearly visible under his tighty-whiteys.

He tried to pull away but he was far too inebriated to achieve much success. Karen dragged a couple of fingers across the bulge, giggling as it instinctively grew, puffing out further. She managed to pull herself off of the couch onto her knees and reached into the flap of the front of the underwear, locating his hardening cock and pulling it out of the hole.

He wasn't sure what to do as she sidled up in front of him and held his shaft, stroking it with her hand while her mouth opened up and engulfed the tip. He writhed slightly as her tongue made its way from the base of his glans, dragging upwards painfully slowly to his urethra, and then flicking, sending shivers of sensation up his body.

She sank lower and lower until her lips touched the fabric of his underwear. She pumped up and down sucking and licking until she produced the first drop of precum, which spurred her on to thrust faster and suck harder. Matt bit his lower lip, trying to control himself, but a pleasured moan escaped from him.

Suddenly she stopped and pulled herself upwards onto him. He hadn't noticed when it happened, but her pants had been removed. Her soft flesh brushed up against him, his hard, warm cock pressing against her clit. Matt quickly realized that a sensation of wetness was forming where sat on top of him, which was quickly explained when she pulled herself onto him. He easily slipped inside of her in her aroused state, and was immediately overcome by the friction of her walls around him.

Mustering all of his strength, he began to thrust upwards into her. Karen, grateful for the chance to take a break, let him do so, finally experiencing pleasure of her own. She ran her fingers through his hair- still in the Doctor's goofy style- and gently raked her fingers across his chest, his shirt protecting him despite her nails' sharpness.

Their mutual arousal and eagerness quickly brought each of them to climax. Karen was first. She clawed him as her hands clenched at release, and tightened around his cock. The added stimulation was enough to push Matt over the edge as well. He let out a satisfied grunt and thrusted a few more times as he filled Karen with a respectable amount of hot cum.

Immediately, he was filled with fear. "K-Karen. Did you put a condom on when I wasn't looking something please this is important."

Karen looked at him, dazed. "S'okay. On the pill." She kissed him one last time before slumping forward and passing out nearly instantly.

Matt sighed with relief and leaned back, also allowing sleep to take him. They stayed inside of each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
